¡Feliz cumpleaños Snape! I
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¡Quiero regalarle algo!" "Yo sé que le gustara, pero casi...¡Casi está listo!"


¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, PAPI!  
**Severus Snape/Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.**

Iba y venía sin saber qué hacer. ¡Se lo había dicho Dumbledore y ella, lo había olvidado por completo! Ahora ella, tenía que hacerlo a tiempo. Miró a su alrededor y escuchó unos pequeños pasitos, que se acercaban a su habitación. Ella estaba allí, mirando lo que había comprado. Tenía que terminar de elaborar aquel regalo.

- ¡Hola cariño!- suspiró Hermione con una sonrisa, al ver a su hija.- ¿Estás buscando a alguien, mi vida?- dijo, mirándola. Se chupaba un dedo y contemplaba lo que su madre estaba haciendo- Tu papá cumple años hoy y tenemos que darle un regalo. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

La pequeña alzó los brazos, para que su madre la levantara del suelo. Con mucho cuidado, Hermione la sentó a su lado en la cama y le mostró lo que estaba preparando.

- Sé que tu padre no los usa, pero quizá si se lo damos nosotras, le guste. ¿Qué piensas?

- ¡Ma...mí!- chilló la bebita. Estiró su overol rosa con ositos y sus largos y rizados cabellos castaños, ondearon, mientras se movía.

- Sí, ayúdame a que tu padre esté feliz. Aunque dudo que eso ocurra, realmente- meditó Hermione- ¿Qué te parece este color, para el papel de regalo? ¿Te gusta?- la pequeña bebé, en sus brazos, sostenía el papel y lo miraba con mucha atención- Sí, es muy brillante. ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione sonreía, cuando su pequeña hija tomaba los lazos y los arrojaba al aire. Suspiró y se preguntó si le encantaría un regalo como el que estaba envolviendo.

Mientras lo envolvía, se levantó para buscar un poco de cinta. Realmente, aún con magia, los detalles quedaban mejor si se hacían, con cosas pequeñas. A ella le gustaba hacerlo todo de una forma muy artesanal.

Estando en su habitación, buscando las cintas, escuchó un sonido fuerte y algo que se reventaba en el suelo. Suspiró y trató de no pensar en el regalo. Era un hermoso reloj y quizá, ya estaba roto en el suelo. Bueno, era su culpa, por haber dejado el regalo junto a su hija. Ella era muy tranquila, pero como todo niño, tocaba lo que le generaba curiosidad.

- ¡Ay! Cariño- dijo Hermione, mirando el regalo que estaba en el suelo. La pequeña miraba el objeto y se chupaba el dedo. Su madre suspiró y miró el paquete desecho. De pronto, su hija había comenzado a llorar. Hermione sonrió y con otro suspiro, la alzó del suelo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. La pequeña, parecía hasta entender lo que había hecho- No llores mi amor, lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Qué más se puede hacer?

Hermione sonrió una vez más y sacó su varita para reparar aquel regalo dañado. Con mucho cuidado, posó a su pequeña sobre la cama y miró el obsequio. Mientras se dirigía a repararlo, la miró una vez más. ¿Y sí...?

Buscó un enorme pedazo de pergamino y muchas pinturas de colores. Con mucho cuidado, colocó pedazos de papel, sobre el suelo y encima, colocó el pergamino y miró a su hija que contemplaba con mucho cuidado y sonreía.

- Ya sabes qué hacer, cariño.

Hermione pasó largo rato, mirando lo que su hija estaba haciendo con las pinturas y las escarchas. No se entendía nada, pero se veía muy hermoso. Usaba sus manos, sus codos y todo lo que tuviese piel y pudiera pintar. Luego de terminar el trabajo, Hermione tomó una pluma y con mucho cuidado, escribió en un pequeño espacio.

_"Feliz cumpleaños, papi"_

Suspirando, Hermione cerró el pergamino y miró a su pequeña hija, llena de pintura. Con un chillido de felicidad, Su hija manchaba todo con la pintura. Su madre sonrió con mucha felicidad y se preparó para esperar a su esposo.

No tardaba en llegar.

Severus regresó a casa, muy pronto. Miró a su alrededor, pero parecía que no había nadie adentro. ¿Por qué estaban las luces apagadas? Caminó hacia adentro y observó a su hija, que estaba llena de pintura. ¿Dónde estaba su madre y por qué, ella estaba llena de pintura?

- Cariño- dijo Hermione, desde el salón, en cuanto él entró- ¿No tienes que mostrarle algo a papá?

La pequeña le miró con una sonrisa enorme, a ella le encantaba verlo. Severus suspiró y esperó. Hermione se levantó y con mucho cuidado, colocó el pergamino en manos de su hija.

- Pero pídele que cierre sus ojos- le dijo y Snape, miró a Hermione de mala gana- dile que los cierre.

- No voy a...

- "Papi, cierra los ojos"- dijo Hermione y Severus sonrió con ironía. Hermione insistió- Díselo.

- ¡Papi...!

- Como sea- dijo Snape, cerrando los ojos- pero si es una broma, no me gustará, Hermione.

- Espera...Ahora cariño, ponlo en sus manos. Anda- dijo ella, arrodillándose junto a su hija y acariciándole suavemente la espalda con una mano- anda, dáselo a tu padre.

La pequeña miró a su madre y caminó torpemente hacia su padre. Con una sonrisa, Hermione miró como su hija se acercaba a su padre y Snape, se inclinaba para estar a su altura y con los ojos cerrados. Muy pronto sintió entre sus manos, un pedazo de pergamino. Abrió los ojos y contempló a su hija y luego, a Hermione.

- Ella lo hizo para ti. Quiere que lo veas.

Severus miró a Hermione, alzando una ceja. Con un suspiro, se levantó y comenzó a abrir el sobre. Observó el enorme dibujo y luego, el mensaje que estaba en la parte superior. Hermione sonrió muy feliz.

- Tu hija te dedica un regalo, en tu cumpleaños...Severus.

_"Feliz cumpleaños papi"_

- Gracias- dijo Snape, mirando a su pequeña hija, que deseaba que la alzara del suelo. Obedeció a su pedido y ella le abrazó- aunque gracias a ti también, Hermione- le dijo, con sarcasmo inferido y Hermione se encogió de hombros, pateando bajo el sofá, el regalo roto sin que él lo notara.


End file.
